The Way The Wind Blows
by Uzumaki-Saga
Summary: A simple, Lucky Star, Fanfic


The Way the Wind Blows: A Lucky Star Fanfic 

by UzumakiSaga

It was calm, too calm. Konata stood armed and ready, with an Ak-47 on her back and a cigar in her mouth. She walked down the narrow Jungle, dressed in a camoflauge tanktop and camofluage pants. She eyed three of the enemy troops and silently killed them each with one shot. "Heh Pathetic" said Konata as she continued onward. She took out three more troops with one of her pistol's, blowing on the smoke that arised from it. "This is too easy" she said, laughing a little. But before she even realized it, the enemy commander hit Konata with the butt of his gun, right on her right leg. She fell on her right knee, knealing there as the commander whipped his pistol out. "It's over" he said, as Konata was shot in the back of the head, as she lay down on the ground dead

"DAMMIT I LOST!!!" yelled Konata, punching the arcade game screen angry, throwing the gun controller back in its slot as the words "GAME OVER" were flashing on the screen.

"It's not your fault Kona-chan" said Tsukasa, smiling nervously with closed eyes. "The Guy was just really good, better than you.." she muttered a little as she said this.

"Nobody is better than me at this game!" exclaimed Konata, turning a little red from anger.

"Calm down Izumi-san" said Kagami, sighing with an anime sweat drop. "You lost, get over it. It's not like it's the end of the world" she finished, crossing her arms and smiling in a sort of evil, smart way.

But of course, Konata was not paying attention to Kagami, as she skipped over to the quarter machine and inserted more dollar's, the quarter's making the "ching" sound as they hit the bottom of the depositing end of the machine.

Kagami got a small anime vein, thinking "Why do I even bother, she never listens to me anyways".

"Hey, forget this game, I'm gonna go play DDR" said Konata, with her usual kawaii like smile, as she took her quarter's, which were safely in her skirt's pocket, over to the DDR machine.

"I-Im going to go over and try out that poker machine" said Miyuki lowly, after finally speaking up for a while. She then took the money she had brought with her and walked over to the machine, sitting down on one of the stools.

"Hey, Kagami-chan, Let's go play that raft game, cmon, pleeeeeease?" said Tsukasa, looking at her sister with the puppy dog kind of eyes.

"oooh...alright!" said Kagami reluctently, as Tsukasa chippered up and ran over to the game with Kagami.

Konata had already inserted a few quarters and was going through the song list until she found the song "Hare Hare Yukai" and pressed the play button.

As the music started up, Kagami, Tsukasa, Miyuki and a few other people stared at Konata as she moved around on the steps really fast, moving her hands like she was doing the dance and singing along.

"Nazonazo mitai ni chikyuugi o tokiakashitara Minna de doko made mo ikeru ne" started Konata, as she moved on the arrows of the DDR step pad.

"In real life and on that video game, Konata does that song very well" thought Kagami with another anime sweatdrop with turned to anime shock when she saw other people trying to immitate it.

As the song ended, Konata did the famous final pose of Haruhi at the end of the song, as she smiled, amid cheers and applause.

Along with that applause was Miyuki, Tsukasa, and even Kagami. As Konata walked over to them, they exchanged words and laughed a little before leaving the area, realizing they hadnt of spent much money in that arcade.

TBC!!!

NEXT TIME ON LUCKY STAR: THE WAY THE WIND BLOWS

"But, what about our homework?" asked Tsukasa, looking at Konata with a worried look.

"Feh, I'll just wing it is all, do it all the day right before it is due" said Konata, her usual chibi-ness smile on her cute face.

"Thats so reckless" said Kagami, with a sort of annoyed face and an anime sweatdrop.

"I dont care, im going to beat that guy on that game if its the last thing i do!" exclaimed Konata, lightly grabbing Tsukasa's hand as well as Kagami's.

"hold on, I have homework to do!" said Tsukasa angrily shoving Konata's hand off her.

"Um...Konata-chan...m-maybe we should stay and do our homework.." said Tsukasa looking at Konata, then her sister.

"Fine, if you two dont wanna come and have fun, then be my guests but dont forget, they have a really good fighting game that just came out" said Konata, with a sort of evil, cute smirk as she walked out the front door.

"W-wait, ill go, ill go!" exclaimed Tsukasa, stumbling out the front door with Konata.

"Wait! Tsukasa!...oh nevermind" said Kagami, as she sighed, sitting back down in her chair and turning to her math homework.

It was going to be a long, long night...


End file.
